The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by Isn't That Correct
Summary: When Vlad's niece Isabel Masters is expelled from her privet boarding school she moves to Amity Park to live with her uncle who has raised her since she was four. She soon finds that her uncle has many secretes and she plans to find out what they are...


**A/N: Tell me what you think about this story and if I should continue it or not. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so listen up. Do you really think that someone who created a series like Danny Phantom would be writing a story for Fanfiction? No (In other words I do not own Danny Phantom but you already know that so why are you reading my attempt at being funny with my bad since of humor and what are to point of these things. Oh! That's Right to critize them of cause.) **

Preface:

Storm clouds where starting to gather over Ella Deville's Girls School of the Performing Arts one of the best performing arts schools in the world and the best school in America. A girl was sitting on the fountain in the main court yard. The bell had just rung and the last few student where making their way to class. The fountain was large, round, it had four spouts in the middle that come out each side and the edge was wide enough sit on. The girl had dark brown hair that reached to her hips and was layered it was pulled back in its usual pony tail. She was wearing the school's uniform down to the tie that was now undone and hanging around her neck.

"Did you hear Isabel got expelled?" A black haired girl whispered to her friend as they walked across the court yard.

"Yes I know. What a delinquent." Her friend replied with a giggle and not a girly one but a sharp harsh one that could be heard across the almost empty courtyard. They walked across the courtyard not noticing or pretending not to notice the girl they were talking about sitting at the fountain as they passed.

Isabel Masters or Is as she liked to be called was sitting on the edge of the school's fountain waiting for a car to come pick her up. She went to the best acting school in the country she hated it. No, what I should say is that she did go to the best acting school in the country but now she was expelled.

The school may have been a good school but it was full of the daughters of rich snobs. She was the only normal person there as in the only girl who could think for her self and just didn't do what the girls who where consisted to be the leaders did. When she wasn't at boarding school she lived with her uncle Vlad Masters which was only during the summer so she didn't spend much time there.

She been at this school since her uncle adopted her when she was four she was now sixteen and she was fed up with this place so she got her self expelled. Her uncle wouldn't listen when she told him she didn't want to be here. Her parents died when she was four and she never knew them. She looked at the water with sad dark blue eyes she was leaving she was happy about that it's just that everyone was giving her a harder time ever since she got expelled.

The bell rung for lunch and Is started to wonder where the car her uncle was sending the pick her up was. So couldn't wait to get this uniform off she'd be done with this school. She was going to a public school from now on. A school called Casper High. Her uncle was going to send her to an other boarding school but Is said she'd get her self kicked out of any other boarding school too.

Ruth the meanest girl in the school started to walk up to the fountain. Everyone looked up to her because they thought that she was the richest girl in the school but Isabel's uncle was so rich that it make's Ruth's family look like they were homeless. Is had the self decency not to walk around bragging about it and she wasn't a bitch either.

"Isabel. I'm going to miss you." She said a sickly fake smile plastered on her face. When she reached the fountain she then placed her hand on Isabel's shoulder and with one swift monition pushed her into the fountain. Is hardly had time to scream before she was in the deep fountain.

When she stood up she wasn't surprised. "Did you have a nice swim Isabel?" Ruth asked the smile still on her face looking more and more daunting the longer Is looked at it.

"You know what? I did." Is replied getting a very shocked look from Ruth and the other girls' who had crowded behind her.

"Oh my god what's that over there!" Is exclaimed pointing behind Ruth with a frighten look on her face. Everyone turned to look behind Ruth whose smile fell from her face and was replaced by a panicked look as she turned around as well. While their backs where turned Is hopped out of the fountain and stood beside Ruth and pushed her in before she knew what was going on.

As soon as Ruth was in the fountain Is ran across the courtyard and into the nearest building. As soon as Ruth's head was above the water she yelled "Don't just stand there GET HER." And all of the girls except about two or three that hated Ruth started to run after her, most of the girls where too scared of Ruth to argue. When they rounded the corner and looked down into the hall where Is should have been but she wasn't there. "How does she do that?" Ruth's best friend Lisa yelled slamming her fist onto a table. As it was a common thing for Isabel Masters to disappear into thin air like this.

"I don't know." One of the other girls replied.

Is was already in her room finishing her packing. She was almost done when the car her uncle sent actually come. She gathered her stuff and went down stairs lucky class had stated again. "Good bye, School." Is thought as she walked out of the school and into the waiting car throwing her tie on the steps on the way and leaving it there not looking back for a moment.


End file.
